Vitali (Video Game)
Vitali 'is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Two and one of the antagonists in "Amid The Ruins and "No Going Back", along with the Russian Group. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Vitali's life before or as the outbreak began except that he is of Russian origin and is a member of a group of Russians. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Nothing is known about how Vitali and his Russian group survived the two year span of the zombie apocalypse before Arvo met and was robbed by Clementine and Jane (Determinant). His group made camp inside an unfinished house near a lake, which is frozen over by the time Clementine's band of survivors attempt to cross it. "Amid The Ruins" While Arvo is distracting Clementine's group, Vitali and the other members of his group sneak up on and surround them. They are surprised when the group has a baby with them. After Clementine or Kenny shoots the recently reanimated Rebecca, everyone starts firing their weapons. Vitali is seen aiming his shotgun at Mike in particular before the episode ends. "No Going Back" After the fighting starts, Vitali takes cover behind a rock while shooting his AK-47 at Kenny. He shoots at Luke either as he runs for the baby or tries to move to the other side of the wall, hitting him in the leg. When Kenny threatens to kill Arvo if Vitali does not surrender, Vitali states that Arvo is already dead, as his sister, Natasha's death will leave him unable to cope. After Clementine shoots the zombified Natasha, Arvo wrenches himself out of Kenny's grip, leaving him exposed to Vitali. Kenny dives to the ground as the Russian fires at him. Vitali then leaves his cover to finish Kenny off. Before he can do so, Jane stabs him in the back of his neck, causing him to bleed from the neck and mouth. He sinks to the ground, choking on his own blood before being shot in the head by Kenny. Death Killed By *Jane (Caused) *Kenny Vitali is stabbed in the neck from behind by Jane. Vitali turns and looks at Jane as he chokes on his blood, and is finished off by Kenny. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Vitali has killed: *Luke (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Arvo It is stated that before the ambush the Russian Group, including Arvo, was staying in an unfinished house only a several day walking distance from Parker's Run. Moments before the firefight, Vitali and Buricko mock Arvo about the nature of his robbery (determinant). Along with this, no specific attempts at showing respect towards Arvo are made by any members of the group, hinting that he is, at least currently, lowly regarded. Once all members of the Russian group are dead, besides Vitali and Arvo, Vitali is focused solely on self preservation. When faced with Arvo being used as a human shield, Vitali states that Arvo is already dead to him. Natasha Natasha is assumed to have been living in the unfinished house with the Russian group prior to the ambush. When Natasha is shot to death by Clementine, Vitali is shown to be angry and swears to kill every single one of them as to avenge her death. Buricko Vitali, and Buricko shown to trust each other as a group, and possibly a good friend, as evident by how they share their interest on dealing with their enemies, and their mutual excitement towards facing threats, and dealing with them. When Buricko, and the rest of his group minus Arvo got killed during the firefight between his group and Clementine's band of survivors, Vitali shows remorse by swearing on avenging their deaths by killing every single one of members of the rival group. Kenny In "Amid The Ruins", Kenny immediately distrusts Vitali as he and the rest of his group are within Arvo's group, a man that Kenny and the rest of his fellow survivors known to be the one whom Clementine, and Jane encountered. The relationship between the two shattered after the group where Vitali is a member to ambushed the group along with Arvo. Any trust Kenny put into his good sense is gone when Buricko opens fire on the group because Kenny (Determinant) shot Rebecca's undead body. In "No Going Back", Kenny along with the group is seen in the firefight caused by Buricko opening fire. He takes cover behind a tree while Vitali takes cover behind a rock. When Luke gets shot in the leg by Vitali, he shoots Buricko in the head to prevent him from killing Luke and then takes Arvo as a hostage. This forces Vitali to reconsider shooting anymore, but when Arvo breaks free of Kenny's hold, Vitali is ready to finish him off just before Jane comes and kills him. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"Amid The Ruins" *"No Going Back" Trivia *Vitali is the second character Michael Ark has voiced, the other being Arvo. *In the unused audio files for "Amid The Ruins", Natasha, Buricko, and Vitali have unused lines where their dialogue is spoken in English. * Vitali carries an FN SLP in "Amid The Ruins", but in "No Going Back" he carries an AK-47. * In the files for "No Going Back", Vitali's lines are listed as being said by Buricko, and vice-versa for Buricko, possibly explaining why they switched positions and weapons from the previous episode.File:NGB Russians' Roles Switched.png References Category:Article stubs Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Russian Group Category:Deceased